creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Verschwinden
Bianca war nun alles egal. Ihre Welt war nach und nach eingestürzt. Die ersten Stützen waren kollabiert, als ihr Ex-Freund, mit dem sie immerhin fünf Jahre zusammengewesen war, mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Nicht einmal wegen einer anderen. Einfach nur, weil er sich langweilte. Dann waren ihre Eltern bei diesem verdammten Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und hatten damit das Fundament ihrer seelischen Gesundheit weiter ausgehöhlt. Als dann ihr Bruder so grausam getötet worden war, war von ihrem Leben kaum mehr als eine wackelige Bruchbude geblieben, deren letzter Halt Hexe gewesen war. Doch nun hatte auch ihre beste Freundin ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie auf ihre Gefühle schiss und lieber mit einer löchrigen Halbleiche rumfummelte als für sie da zu sein. Jetzt stand sie völlig heimatlos auf einem Haufen von Ruinen. Ihr Leben konnte genauso gut hier und jetzt enden. Allerdings hasste sie diese Klischees von aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern oder Schlaftabletten. Warum nicht lieber aufs spektakuläre Weise abtreten, wenn die lebenden Toten geradezu darauf warteten, sich an ihr zu laben? Bianca hatte Zombies immer gemocht. Und vielleicht würde man sie sogar in einen verwandeln. Der Gedanke, als Knochenzombie ihren Ex-Freund aufzusuchen, zauberte ein bitteres Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben. „Hey, Knochenzombies! Wo seid ihr? Ich bin lecker!“ rief sie, während sie durch die ausgestorbenen Straßen der Stadt lief. Sie lauschte, ob sie etwas hörte, aber da war nichts. Weder ein Knochenzombie noch ein Mensch. Nachdem sie schon fast eine Stunde durch das Gewirr der Straßen geirrt war und noch immer keinen lebenden Toten gefunden hatte, der ihrem Elend ein Ende setzen wollte, entschied sie sich für einen anderen Plan. Die Tür eines der Häuser, vor denen sie nun stand, stand weit offen. Sie ging hinein und trat in einen modern eingerichteten Flur, dessen Wände mit abstrakten Bildern geschmückt waren. Zwischendurch sah sie auch an einem Pärchenfoto, dass hier ein Mann und eine Frau in ihrem Alter wohnten. Sie achtete genau auf jedes Geräusch, aber weder die ursprünglichen noch mögliche neue Bewohner schienen zu Hause zu sein. Das bestätigte auch eine genauere Untersuchung des zweistöckigen Hauses. Im Schlafzimmer stand ein großes Doppelbett, dessen Decken noch von den letzten Liebesaktivitäten des Paares zerwühlt waren. Ob die beiden von den Knochenzombies geerntet worden oder einfach geflohen waren, wusste sie nicht. Aber sie beschloss dennoch, sich auf dem Bett niederzulassen und eine Runde zu schlafen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie in der Nacht Besuch bekommen und nicht wieder aufwachen. Auch wenn sie Atheistin war, betete sie dafür, während die Erinnerungen an den zerfetzten Körper ihres Bruders sie beim Einschlafen begleiteten. ~o~ „Haben sie schon einmal an postmortalen Sex gedacht?“ fragte Gera beiläufig, während der Fahrer so unauffällig wie möglich dem Auto von Elvira Djarneks Agenten folgte. „An was?“ fragte Jonathan verwirrt. „An postmortalen Sex“, wiederholte Gera grinsend. „Sie meinen Nekrophilie?“ fragte Jonathan stirnrunzelnd. „Das klingt so unromantisch. Aber ja, wenn sie es so nennen wollen.“ Jonathan betrachtete Gera wie ein seltenes, aber überaus abscheuliches Insekt. „Was soll daran auch romantisch sein? Und wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf?“ „Man wird ja wohl noch ein wenig Smalltalk betreiben dürfen. Und es ist durchaus romantisch. Zumindest für den lebenden Part“, wandte Gera ein. „Smalltalk?“ fragte Jonathan entgeistert. „Beim Smalltalk redet man übers Wetter, über das Essen, von mir aus auch über Sportergebnisse, aber nicht über Geschlechtsverkehr mit Toten. Was für eine kranke Fantasie haben sie überhaupt?“ „Jetzt seien Sie nicht so ein Spießer! Und von Fantasie habe ich nichts gesagt.“ Jonathan konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Sie wissen schon, dass das strafbar ist. Von krank, ekelhaft, gesundheitsschädlich und unmoralisch einmal abgesehen.“ Gera schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Strafbar mag es sein. Aber ich bin Polizist, und unser guter Fahrer Frank ist ein sehr loyaler Kollege, der überhaupt kein Problem mit meiner Art der Freizeitgestaltung hat. Außerdem: Machen Sie sich mal locker! Ich bringe dafür ja niemanden um. Und ich rede ja auch nicht von verrotteten Kadavern. Die finde ich auch abstoßend. Aber eine frisch verstorbene Lady steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Sie sollten es auch mal ausprobieren. Dann kommen Sie bestimmt auch auf den Geschmack.“ „Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht!“ erwiderte Jonathan angeekelt. „Wie sei meinen!“ sagte Gera. Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, während sie die Autobahn entlagrasten. „Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass Ihr Freund noch lebt?“ fragte Gera nach einer halben Stunde, in der kein einziges Wort gefallen war. Inzwischen war es nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrem Zielort – falls das Festivalgelände wirklich das Ziel von Elviras Agenten war. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, daran zu zweifeln. Weder ich noch jemand anderes hat seine Leiche gesehen, und unsere zauberhafte Freundin Frau Djarnek würde ihren Schoßhund wohl kaum losschicken, wenn sie nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass er ihn finden kann.“ Gera runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum hat er sich dann nicht bei Ihnen gemeldet? Ihre Nummer hat er doch sicher. Immerhin sind sie beide doch enge Freunde gewesen, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe. Da sollte doch ein kurzer Anruf drin sein.“ Diese Frage hatte sich Jonathan selbst schon des Öfteren gestellt, ohne eine befriedigende Antwort darauf gefunden zu haben. Zu Gera sagte er aber: „Vielleicht musste er untertauchen und hat sich nicht getraut, sein Handy zu verwenden.“ Gera wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Für mich klingt das nach Wunschdenken.“ Jonathan wollte ihm instinktiv widersprechen. Aber ihm war bewusst, dass das kindisch wirken würde. „Wir werden ja sehen“, sagte er stattdessen. Und das würden sie in der Tat schon bald. Laut dem Navi waren es keine zwei Stunden mehr bis zu ihrem Zielort. ~o~ „Sie muss hier irgendwo sein,“ sagte Hexe mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie ziellos die verwinkelten Straßen des Städtchens durchsuchten. Bisher hatten sie aber noch kein Zeichen von ihr gefunden. „Ganz sicher“, antwortete Davox so beruhigend, wie er nur konnte. „Aber auf diese Weise kann die Suche ewig dauern, und wenn wir sie nicht bald finden, dann …“ Er ließ das Ende des Satzes unausgeprochen, da sie beide genau wussten, welches Schicksal Bianca hier drohte. „Hast du denn eine bessere Idee?“ fragte Hexe. Davox nickte „Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Als ich diese Polizisten übernommen habe, habe ich einen Moment lang durch ihre Augen geblickt. Durch ALL ihre Augen. Anscheinend habe ich durch das Freilegen meines Brustkorbs diese Fähigkeit erlangt. Wenn ich irgendeinen der Knochenzombies in meine Gewalt bekäme…“ „… würdest du wissen, ob sich Bianca irgendwo in ihrer Nähe befindet“, beendete Hexe seinen Satz. „Exakt. Allerdings müssten wir erst einmal eines von diesen Wesen finden.“ „Könntest du sie denn auch kontrollieren und sie davon abhalten, Bianca zu schaden?“ fragte Hexe hoffnungsvoll. Davox schüttelte den Kopf. „So mächtig bin ich noch nicht. Und wenn ich mich nicht vollends in ein Skelett verwandeln will, werde ich es auch nie sein. Du hast ja gesehen, dass Davox weitere Weise des Gebeins ausgebildet hat. Mindestens einer von denen wird sie kontrollieren und sich meinem Einfluss widersetzen. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen die Kontrolle über einige Knochenzombies entreißen. Über jene, auf die sie nicht voll fokussiert sind. Aber wenn sie aktiv dagegen ankämpfen, habe ich keine Chance. Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir Bianca erreichen, bevor es zu spät ist.“ Hexe blickte ihn einen Moment lang resigniert an. Dann aber kehrte die Entschlossenheit in ihre Augen zurück. „Dann lass uns auf Zombiefang gehen!“ Bereits kurze Zeit später hatten sie das zweifelhafte Glück. Sie bogen gerade in eine Seitenstraße der viel zu stillen Stadt ein, als sie eine Gruppe von fünf Knochenzombies erblickten. Da sie direkt unter einer Straßenlaterne standen, waren sie gut zu erkennen. Es handelte sich um drei Männer und zwei Frauen, deren größtenteils schwarze Klamotten und Band-Shirts sie als Festivalbesucher auswiesen. Zwei davon – ein hochgewachsener, junger Mann mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und eine blonde blonde Frau, deren ausnahmsweise weißer Rock fleckig und zerrissen war – hielten Händchen. Erst dachte Davox, dass er sich verguckt hätte, aber es gab keinen Zweifel daran: Die Verbindung der Beiden hatte ihren Übergang ins Unleben überstanden. Trotz der Gefahr, die von den Wesen ausging, und des ganz und gar unromantischen Geruchs nach Urin, der von der Gruppe herüberwehte, rührte Davox dieser Anblick zutiefst. Vor allem, da er die Hoffnung nährte, dass auch in seinem Bruder noch ein Rest von Menschlichkeit steckte. „Wie romantisch!“ kommentierte auch Hexe die Szenerie flüsternd. „Eklig, aber romantisch.“ Davox nickte. „Kannst du denn diese Gruppe kontrollieren? Sie sehen mir jedenfalls nicht besonders aufmerksam aus“, fragte Hexe. „Das muss ich gar nicht“, antwortete Davox, während sie sich in den Schutz des Eckhauses zurückzogen. Die Wesen wirkten in der Tat alles andere als wachsam, aber es gab keinen Grund, das Schicksal herauszufordern. „Einer von ihnen reicht mir. Der Weise, der sie kontrolliert, muss hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein, und ich will seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf uns lenken. Jetzt muss ich mich aber konzentrieren. Achte auf alles, was sich bewegt!“ Hexe nickte, während Davox die Augen schloss und sich gedanklich auf einen der einsamen Männer fokussierte. Ein glatzköpfiger Kerl mittleren Alters, der direkt neben dem untoten Pärchen stand. Sofort spürte er in dessen Geist eine mächtige Präsenz, die der seinen mindestens ebenbürtig war. Glücklicherweise schien sie sich aber mit diesem Diener gerade nicht primär zu beschäftigten. Also drang Davox behutsam in das ein, was von dessen Geist noch übrig war. Sofort überflutete ein Meer von Bildern seinen Verstand. Er sah Häuserwände, andere Untote, Straßen, Wohnräume, fliehende und flehende Menschen, Männer und Frauen, die ganz eindeutig zu den Weisen des Gebeins gehörten, und vieles, vieles mehr. Er war buchstäblich an tausenden Orten gleichzeitig. Ein stechender Kopfschmerz und ein überwältigendes Schwindelgefühl füllten seinen Schädel. Er spürte, wie er nach hinten kippte und von Hexes weichen Armen aufgefangen wurde. „Alles in Ordnung?“ drang ihre besorgte Stimme durch das undurchsichtige Gewirr an Eindrücken, das urplötzlich begann, sich zu klären. „Jetzt schon!“ hörte er sich sagen. „Deine Berührung hilft.“ Endlich konnte er die einzelnen Eindrücke zuordnen. Es war, als würde sich ein virtueller Lageplan in seinem Geist bilden, der ihm den Standort von jedem Knochenzombie in diesem Gebiet anzeigte. Und nicht nur das. Er spürte ihren Hunger und hatte auch Einblick in jene besonderen Sinne, die ihnen die Anwesenheit von lebenden Menschen in ihrer Nähe offenbarten. Und genau diese Signale interessierten ihn am meisten. Er sah eine alte Frau, die gerade einem der Wesen zum Opfer fiel, einen muskulösen Kerl, der mit einer improvisierten Keule um sich drosch und in dessen Mund dennoch eine Knochenzunge landete, Kinder, die sich vor der herannahenden Bedrohung in Schränken, auf Dachböden, hinter Vorhängen und unter Betten versteckten und deren Verstecke ihnen doch keinerlei Schutz vor den Knochenzombies boten. Dann endlich sah er das, wonach er gesucht hatte, auch wenn er gleichzeitig gebetet hatte, es nicht zu finden. „Ich habe Bianca gefunden!“ sagte er zu Hexe. „Aber vielleicht ist es schon zu spät.“ ~o~ Das Knarzen der Treppe weckte Bianca aus ihren Träumen. Sie hatte von ihrem Bruder geträumt. Sie hatten ihren Geburtstag gefeiert, und er hatte mit Tearstained extra für sie ein Konzert gespielt. Einige Groupies hatten sich an der Haustür die Nasen platt gedrückt, aber er hatte sich nur für sie interessiert. Es gab einen großen, dunklen Schokoladenkuchen mit Totenköpfen aus Zuckerguss. Sie hatte gelacht, weil sie das irgendwie albern fand, aber er schmeckte hervorragend. Außerdem hatte ihre Mutter ihn gemacht, weswegen sie ihn einfach essen musste. Anders als in der harten Wirklichkeit war sie genauso wenig gestorben wie ihr Vater, der ihr lächelnd ein Geschenk überreicht hatte. Sie war so neugierig darauf gewesen, was sich darin befand, aber bevor sie das Paket aufmachen konnte, kam ihr Bruder von der Bühne herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Es ist noch zu früh, um zu sterben, kleine Schwester. Auf dich wartet…“ In diesem Moment hatte ihr Traum geendet, und das Knarzen bewies ihr mit einiger Sicherheit, dass ihr Wunsch nach einer Begegnung mit einem Knochenzombie in Erfüllung gehen würde. Das Dumme daran war nur, dass ihr Verlangen danach, diese Welt zu verlassen oder zu einem geistlosen Ungeheuer zu werden, inzwischen einen ordentlichen Dämpfer bekommen hatte. Ob es am Traum und den Worten ihres Bruders lag oder einfach daran, dass ihr möglicher Tod jetzt so nah war, wusste sie nicht. So oder so beschloss sie, sich irgendwie aus der Misere zu winden, in die sie sich selbst mit Anlauf hineinmanövriert hatte. Sie suchte nach irgendetwas, dass sie als Waffe verwenden könnte. Aber außer einer kleinen Nachttischlampe entdeckte sie nichts. Und wenn sie die benutzte, würde die Dunkelheit im Zimmer Einzug halten. Und die Dunkelheit war gerade alles andere als ihr Verbündeter. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als der Bedrohung, die sich knarzend die Treppe hochbewegte, waffenlos gegenüberzutreten. Dennoch würde sie ihr Bestes tun, um das hier irgendwie lebend zu überstehen. So ausweglos die Situation auch sein mochte. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, als das Knarren der Stufen immer näher kam und kurz darauf das bleiche Gesicht einer Frau in Biancas Alter erschien. Ihre Augen waren leer, und ihre Bewegungen wirkten langsam und unbeholfen. Dennoch war sie reaktionsschneller, als es Bianca lieb sein konnte, denn aus ihrem Mund schoss fast augenblicklich die weiße Knochenzunge, die ihre gefährlichste Waffe darstellte, und bewegte sich direkt auf Bianca zu. Bianca sprang. ~o~ „Das Haus hier ist es!“ rief Davox, während er mit Hexe auf die offenstehende Tür zuraste. Direkt vor der Tür standen zwei weitere Knochenzombies, aber statt sich dieser Bedrohung vorsichtig zu nähern oder von Davox' Kräften Gebrauch zu machen, schubsten sie die bleichen Wesen einfach aus dem Weg. Zwar versuchten die Untoten, ihre Knochenzungen zum Einsatz zu bringen, aber wie durch ein Wunder entgingen sie beide ihren Attacken und rannten weitgehend unbehelligt die Treppe hinauf. ~o~ Ihr Sprung brachte Bianca außerhalb der Reichweite der Zunge, die direkt auf ihren Mund gezielt hatte. Allerdings spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrer Hand, kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Trotz des unsanften Aufpralls kämpfte sie sich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine und sah mit Schrecken, dass ihre Kontrahentin ihre Zunge bereits fast wieder für einen neuen Angriff in Stellung gebracht hatte. Sie musste irgendwie an dem Monster vorbeigelangen, aber sie hatte leider überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Und bevor sie auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, verließ die Zunge ein weiteres Mal den bleichen Mund der Frau. Erneut versuchte Bianca durch einen Sprung auszuweichen. Aber es ging nicht. Ihre Muskeln gehorchten ihr einfach nicht. Ein Krampf, dachte sie, als die Zunge sich wie ein Pistolenschuss auf ihre Lippen zubewegte. Ich sterbe wegen einem verfickten Krampf im Bein. ~o~ Davox sah den Knochenzombie oben auf der Treppe und wusste, dass sie ihn nicht ausschalten konnten, bevor er Bianca gefährlich wurde. Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Er brach in den dumpfen Verstand der Kreatur wie mit einer Belagerungsramme und schickte einen Strom lähmender Signale in ihren Geist. Dabei spürte er, dass dieses Wesen gerade die volle Aufmerksamkeit eines anderen Weisen des Gebeins genoss und seine Aktivitäten mit Sicherheit zu ihrer Entdeckung führen würden. Aber darum konnte er sich später noch kümmern. ~o~ Bianca hatte die Augen geschlossen und rechnete fest damit, dass es nun für sie vorbei war. Es war schon seltsam. Die ganzen letzten Jahre schiss das Leben stinkende Haufen auf all ihre Wünsche, und jetzt, wo sie in einem schwachen Moment völlig idiotische Wünsche gehegt hatte, wurden sie ihr prompt erfüllt. Fick dich, Gott! Am meisten ärgerte sie dabei, dass sie nicht mal die Chance haben würde, ihren Bruder und ihre Eltern wiederzusehen, wenn an dem ganzen Himmel-Jenseits-Quatsch doch irgendwas dran sein sollte. Zombies kamen nicht in den Himmel. Schon während sie diese Gedanken dachte, wunderte sie sich, wie langsam die Zeit im Augenblick des Todes verging. Doch erst als sie Hexes Stimme hörte, realisierte sie, dass die Dinge sie vielleicht doch nicht so verhielten, wie sie vermutet hatte. „Bin ich im Himmel?“ fragte sie verwirrt, als sie in Hexes erleichtertes Gesicht sah. Sofort schloss sie ihre Freundin in die Arme und schämte sich dafür, sie so unfair behandelt und dadurch auch noch in Lebensgefahr gebracht zu haben. Wie konnte sie nur so eine Heulsuse sein? „Wohl eher nicht. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich dort willkommen wäre“, sagte Davox und holte Bianca damit schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Nein. Dieser Typ würde sicher nicht in irgendeinen Himmel kommen. Allerdings löste sein Anblick nicht mehr annähernd die gleiche Wut in ihr aus wie zuvor. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nie ins Herz schließen. Aber in einem Punkt hatte Hexe wohl Recht gehabt. Jemanden, der einem andauernd das Leben rettete, in einer Tour zu beleidigen war kein sehr erwachsenes Verhalten. „Danke!“ sagte Bianca, so freundlich sie konnte. Sie zögerte kurz und fügte dann noch hinzu. „Ich war eine dumme, infantile Tussi. Tut mir wirklich leid!“ Davox nickte dankbar. „Schon in Ordnung. Wir alle machen Fehler. Aber dank mir lieber nicht zu früh!“ Er zeigte auf den Knochenzombie, dessen Zunge noch immer halb ausgefahren war. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Uringeruch, der von ihm ausging. Was für ein widerliches Geschöpf. Und zu so etwas hatte sie werden wollen? „Ich kann die Kontrolle nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten, und dort unten warten noch mindestens zwei weitere von denen. Ich würde ihnen ja den Kopf abschneiden, aber das ist ohne ein ordentliches Messer praktisch unmöglich. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen.“ Und das taten sie dann auch. So schnell wie möglich – was angesichts Biancas Wadenkrampf nicht wirklich schnell war – gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Davox hatte sichtliche Schwierigkeiten, seine Konzentration aufrechtzuerhalten, auch wenn Hexe seine Hand hielt, um ihn zu unterstützen. Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß, und die tiefen Wunden an seinem Arm und in seinem Brustkorb begannen zu bluten, was man selbst unter seinem dunklen Band-Shirt deutlich erkennen konnte. Die beiden Zombies an der Haustier verloren auch keinesfalls das Interesse an ihnen, sondern betrachteten sie weiter gierig und ließen ein paar mal prüfend ihre Zungen aus dem Mund gleiten. Dennoch schafften sie es am Ende heil hinaus auf die Straße, wo die heraufziehende Dämmerung bereits den Himmel sanft erhellte. Ein leichter Nieselregen ging auf den Asphalt nieder. Und das war durchaus passend. Denn sie waren buchstäblich vom Regen in die Traufe geraten. Vor ihnen stand eine ganze Armee von Knochenzombies. Und an ihrer Spitze befand sich eine großgewachsene, schlanke Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, die einmal wunderschön gewesen sein musste, der aber nun die Hälfte ihres Gesichts fehlte. Ihr linkes Auge und ihr Sehnerv waren das einzige Fleisch, das dort noch ihren Schädel zierte. Selbst die Hälfte ihrer Lippen war weggerissen. Dennoch war sie deutlich zu verstehen, als sie mit sanfter Stimme zu ihnen sprach. „Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man mir meine Spielzeuge wegnimmt. Wenn man mich vorher lieb bittet, vielleicht. Aber sowas nennt man eigentlich Diebstahl. Oder irre ich mich?“ Sie lächelte ein halbes Lächeln, aber ihre Augen waren so kalt wie ein Permafrostboden, und Davox spürte ihre Macht wie den Schatten eines Giganten. Er hatte selbst schon ein beachtliches Opfer gebracht. Aber in der Entfleischung des Kopfes lag die größte Macht, die ein Weiser des Gebeins erlangen konnte. Das hatte ihm Devon einst mitgeteilt. Sie hatten keine Chance. „Wer bist du?“ fragte Davox, in der Hoffnung, so Zeit zu schinden, bis… Ja, was eigentlich? Bis Feuerbälle vom Himmel regneten? Gottes Daumen die Zombies zerquetschte? Adler sie auf ihren Schwingen davontrugen wie beim verdammtenHerrn der Ringe? Vielleicht könnte er noch die von ihm kontrollierten Zombiepolizisten rufen. Aber sie waren weit weg, und es waren nur Hundert. Gegen mehrere Tausend kämen sie damit nie im Leben an, und höchstwahrscheinlich würde seine Kontrahentin sie auch gleich übernehmen. „Meine Name ist Divaxa. Ich bin Devons oberste Akolythin. Und du musst Davox sein, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Davox, der Verräter.“ „Und wenn schon!“ erwiderte Davox, während Hexe und Bianca sich nervös nach einem Ausweg umsahen. „Jemanden wie Devon zu verraten, ist ja wohl das Vernünftigste, was man tun kann. Der Mann ist wahnsinnig. Und hässlich obendrein. Wenn auch nicht so hässlich wie du.“ Divaxa spielte die Überlegene, aber er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass es sie dennoch verletzte. Ihre Schönheit war ihr offensichtlich wichtig. Wenn auch nicht so wichtig wie Macht, wie der Zustand ihres Gesichtes bewies. „Du kläffst wie der hilflose Hund, der du bist. Hättest du mir irgendetwas entgegenzusetzen, dann hätte ich das längst bemerkt.“ Sie kämmte sich das lange schwarze Haar aus der intakten Hälfte ihres Gesichts. „Es wird folgendermaßen ablaufen. Diese beiden Tussis werden die Gnade erhalten, sich meiner Armee anzuschließen. Dich aber werde ich zu Devon bringen. Er wird sich sicher was Spannendes für deine Bestrafung ausdenken.“ Davox wollte sich sofort auf sie stürzen und ihre Knochen mit bloßen Händen zerbrechen – egal wie aussichtslos eine solche Aktion auch wäre –, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er von einem ganzen Dutzend Knochenzombies gepackt. Divaxa ging langsam auf ihn zu und gab ihm ein Kuss mit ihren halben Lippen. Davox versuchte sie zu beißen, aber sie zog sich schnell genug zurück, um seinen Zähnen zu entgehen. „Du bist echt ein Schnuckel. Wirklich schade, dass du ein Verräter bist. Aber wenn ich mir einen Tee aus dem Mehl deiner Knochen aufgieße, werde ich an dich denken und vielleicht eine Träne für dich vergießen.“ Sie sah zu Hexe und Bianca, die beide buchstäblich mit dem Rücken an der Wand standen. Und dann zu ihrem Heer. „Verwandelt sie!“ Zwei Knochenzombies lösten sich aus der Menge und gingen auf die beiden Frauen zu. In diesem Moment entzündete sich etwas in Hexe. Ein Gemisch aus Angst um sich selbst, Angst um ihre Freundin und um Davox und dem unbändigen Zorn, den sie für Divaxa und die Macht empfand, die all diese Menschen in willenlose Waffen verwandelt hatte. Sie spürte dieses Gemisch in ihrer Brust wie ein heißglühendes Stück Kohle, und sie gab noch mehr Brennstoff hinzu. Alle Enttäuschungen ihres Lebens, allen Liebeskummer, allen Verrat, alle Sehnsüchte, die sich nie erfüllt hatten, aber auch jeden Glücksmoment, jeden Traum, jede noch so kleine Hoffnung, bis der glühende Ball in ihrem Inneren so groß war, dass sie schier zu zerspringen drohte. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt und die Knochenzombies bereits zum Angriff ansetzten, ließ sie all das los. Davox dachte schon, er würde halluzinieren, als sich ein gewaltiger Feuerball aus Hexes Händen löste. Er fegte die beiden Zombies direkt vor ihr davon und schlug dann in die Masse der willenlosen Leiber dahinter ein. Sofort roch es nach verbranntem Fleisch, und er hörte sogar den einsamen Schrei von Divaxa, die sich brennend auf den Boden warf. Er spürte, wie sie ihre Kontrolle über die Knochenzombies verlor, und nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort, indem er allen Geschöpfen den Befehl zum Rückzug gab. Bei ihrer Suche nach Bianca waren sie an einem kleinen Fluss vorbeigekommen, der sich nicht weit von hier befand. Wahrscheinlich würde das die örtliche Wasserqualität nicht eben steigern, aber dennoch befahl er Divaxas Armee, sich dort zu ertränken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob diese Wesen noch Luft benötigten, aber auf dieser Weise würde er es herausfinden. Tatsächlich sah er, wie sich die Masse der Leiber zurückzog, und atmete innerlich auf. Dann ging er zu Hexe, die neben der total perplexen Bianca auf die Knie gesunken war, und bot ihr seine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Danke!“, sagte er zu ihr. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das angestellt hast, aber du hast uns das Leben gerettet. Doch jetzt müssen wir schnellstens weg hier, bevor ein anderer von Devons Schergen die Kontrolle übernimmt!“ Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Hexe weinte, und als sie ihm ihre Hände zeigte, wusste er auch warum. Ihre Handflächen waren kirschrot und voller dicker, nässender Brandblasen. Er hatte selten so heftige Verbrennungen gesehen. Sie blickte hoch und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme zittrig von ihren Schmerzen. „Ich hasse es, eine Hexe zu sein!“ Knochenwald-Serie Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod